Reunión de ensueño
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Las almas se llaman las unas a las otras, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, llega el momento en que por fin se encuentran en un mundo diferente al nuestro, uno al que sólo esas almas destinadas podrán entrar. / SemiAU Soulmate / SouTaku


**Fictober prompt:** I dream about you

 **Universo:** Canon + Soulmate

 **Nota:** Relatado desde el punto de vista de Takumi

 **-x-**

" _ **Las almas se llaman las unas a las otras, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, llega el momento en que por fin se encuentran en un mundo diferente al nuestro, uno al que sólo esas almas destinadas podrán entrar."**_

Las historias que mamá nos contaba de pequeños sobre las almas gemelas eran complicadas de entender, y en la escuela no era muy diferente. Todos nos preguntábamos quién era esa persona de la que todos hablaban, sin comprender del todo el porqué era tan importante.

Recuerdo cuando niño, mis compañeros comenzaron a hablar sobre un encuentro en sueños con personas desconocidas para ellos, pero con las que sintieron una conexión al instante. Imaginé que sería como cuando tu primer amigo cruzó palabra contigo, o cuando otro niño se acercaba a ti en el parque para invitarte a jugar.

Sentí envidia cuando Isami me dijo que había soñado con Bianca y, esa tarde, ella vino al restaurante buscando a mi hermano; "Soñé con él", fue lo que me respondió cuando le pregunté por qué deseaba hablar con él con tanta urgencia. Escuché la conversación que mis padres tuvieron con los de Bianca, dijeron algo sobre que era una coincidencia que ellos fueran almas gemelas, pues se conocían desde antes de saberlo y aún eran jóvenes para comprenderlo; mi hermano y nuestra amiga de infancia estaban destinados, y ninguno de nosotros era capaz de dimensionar el significado de ello.

Fue hasta ese momento que ansié conocer a mi alma gemela, deseaba conocer ese sentimiento que nadie era capaz de explicar, quería saber por qué Isami y Bianca parecían más cercanos desde entonces.

Una mañana, desperté con una imagen vaga en mi mente: Me encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, donde no me era posible diferenciar arriba de abajo y, frente a mí, un chico de más o menos mi edad me miraba con extrañeza; sus ojos, tan brillantes como el oro, me maravillaron. Antes de abrir los ojos, recuerdo haber escuchado sus palabras chocar con las mías.

¿Quién eres?

 _Anata wa dare?_

Cuando por fin me despabilé, caí en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Corrí de inmediato con mamá y papá, lleno de emoción por haberme encontrado al fin con _esa persona._ Me sentía molesto por lo corto que había sido mi encuentro con mi alma gemela. Todos los demás habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar un poco con la persona en sus sueños, mientras que yo ni siquiera conocía su nombre; a menudo me preguntaba si él también se sentiría de esta manera.

Tiempo después supe que, para ese entonces, mi padre ya había considerado el que estudiáramos en Japón, por lo que no pusieron objeción alguna a mi deseo de aprender más sobre el idioma.

Nuestros primeros meses en Tootsuki no fueron tan difíciles como imaginamos. Isami y yo hacíamos un gran equipo y completábamos todas las tareas asignadas sin contratiempos pero, algo faltaba. Demostrar mis habilidades no era diferente de trabajar en el restaurante, todos parecían impresionados por la manera en que llevaba mi cocina a un nivel que les sería difícil, por no decir imposible, de alcanzar. ¿Por qué papá había sido tan insistente con esta escuela? Prefería mil veces cocinar en _Trattoria Aldini_ que aquí.

Pensé que nada podría impresionarme, hasta que llegó el día de la ceremonia de ingreso a preparatoria.

—Bueno, soy Yukihira Souma. A decir verdad, esta academia no es más que un peldaño para mí. Y aunque no esperaba transferirme, no pienso perder contra quienes nunca han atendido clientes. En fin, a lo que voy es que… En resumen, ahora que llegué ¡seré el mejor! ¡Llevémonos bien durante estos tres años!

El discurso sin sentido de ese completo idiota me hizo enfurecer, ¿quién demonios se creía para referirse a todo el alumnado como algo que podría superar sin esfuerzo alguno? ¡Como si tuviera una mínima oportunidad de vencerme!

Estuve impaciente por demostrarle la gran diferencia entre él y yo hasta que el Campamento Infernal por fin llegó, para entonces ya muchos lo conocían. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él, por lo que fue muy fácil de encontrar al seguir el aura de odio que inundaba el auditorio.

Al ser capaz de verlo más de cerca, deseé que mis ojos me engañaran, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados en su relajada cara de idiota. De todas las personas posibles ¿tenía que ser ese engreído? Todo empeoró al saber que estaríamos en el mismo campo de formación.

—Tú eres Yukihira Souma, ¿no es así?

La tensión, producto de mis acciones, me ayudó a alejar pensamientos superficiales de mi mente. Supe por la mirada que me dirigió que él también sabía quién era yo, a pesar de no saber mi nombre y, tal como esperaba, se limitó a la situación que le había propuesto. Hice lo posible por ignorar la creciente sensación en mi pecho al saberme observado por él mientras cocinaba, tenía que concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Esperaba ver decepción en su rostro con el veredicto de la Chef Inui, pero lo que obtuve fue una desafiante mirada que parecía arder.

Poco a poco, al verlo tan confiado al cocinar, la aversión y resentimiento que había mantenido hacia Yukihira desde la ceremonia de ingreso se atenuaron, dando paso a una admiración y fascinación por lo ingenioso que había sido al preparar su platillo.

Tras la interrupción a la decisión de nuestro encuentro, me sentí frustrado, realmente pensé que la victoria sería nuestra, sin duda alguna pero, por otro lado, pensé que... si no hubiera aceptado venir a estudiar a Japón, quizá jamás nos habríamos encontrado.

Con que esto significaba estar destinados.

Esa noche, después de el desafío de los cincuenta platillos, me dirigí al baño común sin siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez sólo buscaba un pretexto para estar cerca de él, ahora que sabía que detrás de su pésima actitud, existían peculiares habilidades que le respaldaban. El nerviosismo que sentía antes de abrir la puerta se esfumó por completo, dando paso a una impresión descomunal al encontrarme con el Chef Doujima junto a él y siendo tan relajados con su plática. Agradezco ese momento, de otra manera sabía que me habría sido imposible entablar una conversación decente con Yukihira.

Fue en el pasillo, antes de irnos a nuestros dormitorios, que repentinamente trajo a tema nuestra irrefutable relación.

— ¿Piensas seguir ignorando el hecho de que somos almas gemelas?

— ¿Acaso no has hecho lo mismo hasta ahora?

—Llevo años esperando al chico con acento chistoso y cara de ángel que vi en mis sueños, ¿alguna vez pensaste que ésto sería así de extraño cuando nos encontráramos?

Sentí cómo la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, en verdad detestaba que mi cuerpo revelara mi vergüenza tan fácilmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, haciendo lo posible por no titubear ante sus palabras.

—Sólo digo que podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo... o aceptarlo ahora y dejar de perderlo. —De no ser por el silencio que aún reinaba en los pasillos, no habría podido escucharlo del todo. Después de verlo parlotear por todos lados durante el día, el que terminara murmurando al desviarme la mirada fue algo que no me esperaba.

No recuerdo lo que respondí en ese entonces, pero la imagen de su rostro enfadado por haberme echado a reír seguía intacta en mi memoria.

 **-x-**

Me gusta mucho escribir con Takumi ;3 aparte de que muchas veces no sé cómo hacerlo con Souma porque... sabrá Dios qué tiene en la cabeza ese hombre x'D

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
